Fairyless: The Story Behind the Magic
by Rosamanelle
Summary: ...And they all lived happily ever after. Bullshit. Learn the real story, absent of well-spun lies. The story of a Cinderella whose shoe is bloodied, of a Snow White who never woke up, of a Robin Hood who was corrupted with greed. Come hither, and read, but only if you dare to learn the story behind the magic. Semi-interactive story. Contains character death and mild violence.
1. Cinderella Part 1

_**Fairyless: The Story Behind the Magic**_

* * *

**_Cinderella_**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a widower who married a proud and haughty woman as his second wife. She had two daughters, who were equally vain and selfish. By his first wife, he'd had a beautiful young daughter, a girl of unparalleled goodness and sweet temper. The stepmother and her daughters forced the first daughter into servitude, where she was made to work day and night in menial chores. After the girl's chores were done for the day, she would retire to the barren and cold room given to her, and would curl up near the fireplace in an effort to stay warm. She would often arise covered in cinders, giving rise to the mocking nickname "Cinderella". Cinderella bore the abuse patiently and dared not tell her father, since his wife controlled him entirely._

_One day, the Prince invited all the young ladies in the land to a ball, planning to choose a wife from amongst them. The two step sisters gleefully planned their wardrobes for the ball, and taunted Cinderella by telling her that maids were not invited to the ball. The sisters departed to the ball, Cinderella cried in despair. Her Fairy Godmother magically appeared and immediately began to transform Cinderella from house servant to the young lady she was by birth, all in the effort to get Cinderella to the ball. She turned a pumpkin into a golden carriage, mice into horses, a rat into a coachman, and lizards into footmen. She then turned Cinderella's rags into a beautiful jeweled gown, complete with a delicate pair of glass slippers. The Godmother told her to enjoy the ball, but warned that she had to return before midnight, when the spells would be broken._

_At the ball, the entire court was entranced by Cinderella, especially the Prince. At this first ball, Cinderella remembers to leave before midnight. Back home, Cinderella graciously thanked her Godmother. She then greeted the step sisters, who had not recognized her earlier and talked of nothing but the beautiful girl at the ball._

_Another ball was held the next evening, and Cinderella again attended with her Godmother's help. The Prince had become even more infatuated, and Cinderella in turn became so enchanted by him she lost track of time and left only at the final stroke of midnight, losing one of her glass slippers on the steps of the palace in her haste. The Prince chased her, but outside the palace, the guards saw only a simple country girl leave. The Prince pocketed the slipper and vows to find and marry the girl to whom it belonged. Meanwhile, Cinderella kept the other slipper, which did not disappear when the spell was broken._

_The Prince tried the slipper on all the women in the kingdom. When the Prince arrives at Cinderella's villa, the step sisters tried in vain to win over the prince. Cinderella asked if she might try, while the step sisters taunted her. Naturally, the slipper fitted perfectly, and Cinderella produced the other slipper for good measure. The stepsister both pleaded for forgiveness, and Cinderella agreed to let bygones be bygones._

_Cinderella married the Prince, and the step sisters also married two lords. And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

I took a deep breath, striding up to a dark, mahogany door, a tray of tea in one hand, before knocking tentatively. A sharp yelp and a crash, followed by vehement cursing, before an answer. "Come in!" Gulping, I knew that my actions had caused something to break and hurt my stepmother, and that it would cost me a meal - not that I was given decent food, anyway. Pushing the door open with one hand, I cautiously stepped into the large, grand room. The sweeping ceilings covered with paintings of angels and large, crystal-clear bay windows, framed by soft, royal blue colored velvet curtains and antique ebony furniture, engraved with swirls and knolls of every kind into a tasteful design, the plush, blue comforter and silken eggshell bed sheets covering the massive four-poster bed, this room would take anyone's breath away, however I was used to this. And every time I saw this room, with its creamy white walls and gray marble floors, I shuddered with fear. To me, this room was a living nightmare. Why? Because this was the master bedroom. And the only person who slept in the master bedroom, was my stepmother. Otherwise known as Lady Karis.

My rusty-brown shoes (Which were falling apart, by the way) clanked against the clean marble surface of the ground. Quickly scanning to see the damage I indirectly caused, I saw a shattered pot, soil everywhere, a clump of roses, and a few drops of blood. Setting down the tea of tray as quickly and carefully as possible, I whipped out a small first aid kit I always carried with me from my ratty gray apron, pulling out a roll of bandages, a small jar of ointment, and a disinfectant. "Lady Karis, please allow me to dress your wound, then I will clean up this mess." Karis glared at me, pulling her fluffy white bath robe tighter around her body, mauve hair uncombed and messy.

"Cinderella, haven't I told you that you are not to disturb me?!" She hissed as he held out her hand imperiously, almost daring me to tend to her wound (Which was fairly small, mind you, but my stepmother is a drama queen. Trust me.) Biting my lip, I knelt down, gently dabbing at the minuscule injury.

"I am deeply sorry, Lady Karis, however you asked for -" She cut me off with a look filled to the brim with ire, glaring down at me as I applied ointment.

"Did I ask you to speak, you servant girl? No. So do not say anything!" Ever since my father died, my stepmother had been worse than ever. And so were her two children, my step-sister and step-brother. Speaking of which...

The daughter, Apple, screeched as she stomped up the stairs, a dirtied skirt in her hand. "Cinderella, my favorite skirt was torn by that stupid door! Hurry up and fix it!" Tossing her pink hair with irritation, she didn't even bother to wait for my reply before throwing it on the ground in front of the door. The son, Allegro, treated me somewhat better, but... In general, he ignored me. In the past, Allegro and I were good friends, always chatting and laughing together. So why did he change now? As if on cue, Allegro walked past, fixing his glasses, barely glancing at me before continuing on his merry way. Sighing, I raced to get a broom and dustpan from the broom closet down the hall, hurrying back to Karis' room, sweeping up the shards of powdered blue pot and earthy, brown soil. As I finished removing the dustpan, broom, and torn skirt from the bedroom, Karis called out to me.

"Cinderella, as a punishment for making me injure myself, you shall have no dinner tonight." Eyebrow twitching, I turned around and curtsied, a gracious - yet fake, very fake I tell you - smile plastered onto my face. Please let the old hag die soon.

"I understand, Lady Karis. Please enjoy your tea." Closing the door, I mentally went over my checklist of things to do, scanning the spotless mansion. Sighing, I carefully went down the stairs, dustpan in hand, before a glint of metal caught my eye. Quickly looking around to see if either of my step-siblings were watching, I scurried over to the servant's quarters, dumping the skirt and broom in one corner, opening the plain, wooden door that led outside, its rusty hinges squeaking. Cringing, I mentally added oiling the door hinges to my list. Setting the dustpan on the carefully manicured grass, I sifted through the dirt, pulling out the metallic object I had spotted before. Gasping, I dropped it almost instantly. This was...

"It can't be..." Lifting it up, I examined the knife. The sharp, fine blade had rusted slightly over time, but I could still see its silvery sheen, glinting ominously in the sunlight. The handle which was most likely once well-polished and beautiful, was made of a dark wood, small gems embedded in the hilt. My eyes widened as I examined it closer. A horrified gasp escaped my mouth, as I dropped the blade (again), covering my mouth.

Blood.

It spattered the blade, rusting the tip and handle, bathing it in a coat of red, permanently burned into the very existence of the blade. And I knew that this was not a blade used to cut meat, no. My father _is _the general of the Elrios Army. No, the blade was too elegant, too well-crafted. The way the blood was splattered across it, the way that it was buried in a pot, it all pointed to one thing.

Karis was a murderer.

And I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew who she murdered. Queen Eve, who was killed many years ago, was Karis' best friend. Her death was chalked up as a rogue assassination, but I knew better. Once Queen Eve was dead, most of her things went to Karis, as instructed by her will. The Queen also instructed that Karis would be named a Lady upon her death, and the successor to the throne, should the current King die. However, there was one condition: All of Queen Eve's children must be dead first. Then, and only then, Karis would become the Queen (Since there were no other living members of the Royal Family after the King and his children) until her children were ready to rule.

Every woman, in the darkest places of their heart, wished to be Queen. Karis was no exception. Even the Prince and Princess had their suspicions about Karis, although they were not very vocal about it. My heart sank.

The only thing between Karis and the throne was the Prince and Princess.

The sound of footsteps thumping up the pathway startled me into a panic, flinging the knife into the flower garden, carelessly dumping the soil from the pot that Karis broke - most likely while she was checking on the knife - over top of it. Dusting myself off, I dashed to the mailman, intercepting him before he could reach the door.

"How may I help you, good sir?"

As the man talked to me, delivering an invitation to a ball being held by the Prince, I let myself get caught up in excitement - and in worry. Even though I had examined the blade, I failed to notice a small marking near the hilt, claiming the blade as one owned only by a member of a society of assassins, of cold-blooded murderers. I had gotten caught up in something bigger than I could ever have known. And I would only soon know the consequences of my actions.

* * *

Me: I need to stop starting up stories.

Aren: Yes you do.

Ara: So... Who's in this story?

Me: Well, actually, this story is a bit different. You see, this is a collection of classic fairy tales (Nine in total) where I totally remove any sort of 'magic' from them and turn them into much more realistic, often less happy, versions of the same story. Each story arc will be three to four chapters long, depending on how much detail I put in them. None of these stories are linked together, by the way.

Raven: So what does this have to do with not knowing who's the main characters in the story?

Me: I was just getting to that! Anyway, this story will be a slightly more interactive story. The first chapter will always be from first person view, and very vague about who the main characters are. Your job is to guess what the main pairing in the story arc is (i.e. You can guess that the main pairing in the Cinderella story arc ElsxAi, etc.), and the first person to guess correctly gets to choose the main pairing of the next story arc!

Eve: However, those of you who guessed correctly are not allowed to guess again until the following story arc (i.e. You guess the Cinderella story arc pairing correctly and choose the pairing for the next arc. You will have to wait until the pairing of your choice is complete and the story arc after that has begun to guess again)

Me: That's right! Make sure you read the fine details carefully, I've dropped small hints every now and then.

Chung: What happens if no one guesses correctly? And how will the winner know they won?

Me: Well, if no one guesses correctly, it'll be my choice of pairing for the next story arc. The winner will know because I will PM them, and if it's a guest, well... You'll figure out.

Rena: Also, as a side note! For guests, to prevent from anyone looking in the reviews for the next story arc pairing, please put the pairing you want in the next story arc in brackets beside your answer! (i.e. Your guess is Cheve, so beside Cheve you would put your choice pairing, i.e. Reven. The guess should look like this: Cheve (Reven)) Thank you~!

Elsa: You heard the girl! Go ahead and review to put your answers in for a chance to win yourself an entire mini-story with your favorite pairing! (Answers aren't mandatory, though.) ^^

Aisha: Interactive stories, eh? Well, this is an interesting concept. Good luck, Rosa!

Elsword: I'm going to help everyone cheat a bit! This first pairing is one of her strongly preferred pairings, so that pretty much narrows it down to two choices, with all the hints she gave you!

Me: Elsword! Shut up!

Elsword: *Eve slapped*

Me: Ahem. Anyway... *snaps fingers*

Raven: *sighs* Don't forget to R&R...

Chung: Also follow and favorite this! :D

Aren: Please enjoy this semi-interactive story, and submit your answers! You have until she updates again!

Me: Love y'all! Chu~


	2. Cinderella Part 2

**Congratulations to our winner, Vahlite, who correctly guessed the pairing as ElsxAi. However, due to me being indecisive, I changed the pairing to ElsaxAren. I thought it fit better with the story line I have in mind, so I changed it. Vahlite is still the winner, though. Once again, congratulations! For those of you who didn't win, if you'd like, try again next time!**

* * *

Elsa sighed, pricking her finger for the third time in the row as she fixed the embroidery on Apple's elegant pink-and-white dress... for the ninth time that day. Snorting, she was tempted to throw down the needle and storm out of the house, but her father and younger brother (Who was in the army, how Elsa wished she could do that) were counting on her to... Keep her stepmother 'out of trouble.' Good luck with that.

Stabbing the needle that was threaded with a fine, golden strand of thread violently into the pin cushion, Elsa stood up and stretched. "Ah, that feels so much better. I'm really not made for housework..." In the other room, she could hear Apple flouncing about as she rummaged through her petticoats and silk ribbons, searching for the perfect accessory to go with her outfit. Lifting up the dress, Elsa sighed. It really was a beautiful gown, the pale pink bodice adorned with milky white pearls and fuchsia strips of ribbon, with a large, gold brooch, a sparkling pink gemstone in the center, attached to the top was a golden chain, linking it to a pale, choker-type collar. The soft satin cinched at the waist, another longer piece of a darker color flaring out in ruffles down to the bottom, a golden rose pattern set with more glittering pearls circling the bottom. It was almost a shame to give to Apple, who would surely dislike it.

Draping the dress over one arm, Elsa knocked on the door to Apple's room. The reply was almost instant, Apple quickly giving the dress a once-over.

"This is all they could get me? Ugh. I can't believe I have to go to the Prince's royal ball, the one he's going to pick his BRIDE at, in... in... in this ugly paper bag!" Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Miss Apple, it's a lovely dress that will suit you well. Besides, I've heard that the Prince has an eye for simplicity and elegance." That was a total lie. But hey, if it got Apple to shut the El up, Elsa didn't particularly care. Surprisingly, it worked.

Apple snorted. "It better have been right." Carelessly tossing a round circlet embedded with pink gems on her massive bed, Apple sashayed off to go adjust her peach colored petticoats and corset. Elsa held back a string of curses directed at the irritating pink-haired girl, before practically storming out of the room, nearly bumping into Allegro, who was essentially forced to come due to Prince Aren having a younger sister, Princess Ara. Knowing the petite boy, he probably just wanted to curl up somewhere with a good book or lock himself in his room to test out his next alchemy invention. Then again, she apparently didn't know Allegro as well as she had previously thought...

Turning the corner, Elsa heard a soft, musical tinkling, a sound she had come to hate. Sighing, she dashed up the stairs two at a time, flinging open the doors to Karis' bedroom. "You called?"

Karis, dressed in a gown of the finest black muslin, scoffed, before beckoning Elsa to follow her. As they walked down the grand corridors, Karis began to speak. "You are to stay in this house, girl. I don't care if the invitation called for all the women in the land, he wouldn't want to look at such a hideous being like you." Elsa rolled her eyes, miming stabbing Karis in the back repeatedly while she wasn't looking. Someone please let her fight already. Please.

Opening the door to Elsa's shabby bedroom - complete with a small, ashy fireplace, a ridiculously tiny window, a moldy cot, and two buckets that served as a bathroom - Karis literally pushed Elsa inside, Apple and Allegro, who had somehow suddenly appeared, peering from around the edges of the door. Karis waved her hand at a large dustpan full of cinders, some small, white beads visibly scattered throughout it. "By the time we come back, I expect all one hundred beads to be out of that dustpan. Hurry hurry, Cinderella, you only have six hours!" Turning to her two children, she smiled brightly in a sickeningly sweet way. "Any last words, children?"

Apple cackled, her dress shimmering. "Have fun, freak. I'll tell you all about the ball - oh wait, I won't, actually. A tomboy like you wouldn't be interested in such things." Allegro was simply silent, instead, he opted to walk over to the fireplace and pick up another handful of cinders, promptly plopping them down on top of the dustpan. Elsa gaped as her stepmother and stepsister cackled, howling with laughter.

"Allegro dear, I didn't realize you had it in you!" Again he was silent. Elsa turned her head, crimson eyes flickering with a mixture of anger and disgust.

"I thought you were better than this." Still he was silent. Elsa made a mental note to teach him a lesson once she got out of this god damn house. Karis smirked coldly, waving a silver key in the air.

"Oh, and by the way? You won't be leaving this room until we come back." Violently shutting the door, Elsa heard the telltale click, signifying that the door was locked. From the outside. Scrambling to reach under her bed, Elsa felt around for her lock-picking set, only to discover that it was gone.

"KARIS! I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Fuming, Elsa stormed across the room, sending the dustpan flying, a silver key clattering to the ground, a slightly sooty note attached to it furling up. Staring at the key with wide eyes, the pieces suddenly clicked as she picked it up, reading the loopy handwriting.

_Dear Elesis,_

_ I feel terrible for being unable to help you the past few years. Please forgive me for my sister and mother's horrid attitude, and for my lack of intervention. I have entrusted to you the key to unlocking your room's door, as it is quite likely that my mother will lock you in there. Also, to make amends for my atrocious behavior, I have hidden a gown for you to wear to the ball in my room. It is something considerably simple, but will hopefully be to your liking. You seemed to be so determined to go, so I had to help you escape and attend the ball. Please remember to be back by midnight, as we will be returning by then. Inside the fireplace is a small bowl filled with one hundred white beads. You may switch the ash in the dustpan in order to fool my mother and sister. Please enjoy yourself tonight, and please forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_ Allegro_

It was so like Allegro to help her out. How could she have doubted him in the first place? Quickly unlocking the door, Elsa shoved the silver key in her tattered apron's pocket, dashing up the stairs before flinging the doors open to Allegro's room. Weaving around the vials and test tubes, Elsa quickly located a small trunk with her family's crest on it, opening it quickly and pulling out the dress. It was made of red and white silk with ebon trimmings. The dress truly was very plain, simply cinching slightly at the waist, the rest flowing down to the ground. A black ribbon pinned with a white rose encircled the waist, the remainder of the ribbon left hanging down. Complete with a small piece of white ribbon to act as a necklace and long, white-and-red gloves, Elsa found a pair of metal-toed boots at the bottom of the trunk. Upon further inspection, she found the dress to be outfitted with chain mail, a long, thin dagger hidden in the skirt of the dress. Trust Allegro to know what she needed.

Slipping on the dress, Elsa stashed her clothing away, running as quickly as she could - without destroying the dress - to the castle, barely stopping to admire its tall, alabaster spires and imperious arches, quickly locating a servant's entrance and slipping past the guards through there. Entering the ballroom, Elsa blinked with surprise.

The floors were a pale yellow color, swirls of white forming arching, whirling designs on the floor. The ceiling up above was covered with crystal chandeliers, sending sparkling light onto the happy attenders of the ball. Golden doors lead to a small, candle-lit balcony overlooking a garden filled with all sorts of exotic blooms, the cool night air and their sweet scent blowing into the room with the night breeze. A small group of musicians were seated on a medium-sized platform, playing a jaunty tune, one perfect for dancing. At the far end of the ballroom was a pair of golden thrones, elegantly decorated with flowers, birds, and... foxes?

Shaking her head, Elsa scanned the crowd of merry-makers for her stepmother, quickly turning her head upon locating her. Elsa couldn't afford to be caught now, not when she had made it so far. A light hand was placed on her shoulder as she turned around, eyes wide. "Why is such a lovely young lady like you searching for someone so desperately?" A small, nearly inaudible gasp escaped her lips.

"Prince Aren..."

* * *

Aren sighed, massaging his temples. This ball was supposed to draw out his mother's murderer, but already it was giving him a headache. Why? Because of the stupid planning. Not mention because his adorable younger sister, as revenge for him locking up her spear (In his opinion, fighting was a much too violent hobby for a young princess like herself) in his private safe, told everyone that this ball was meant to find him a wife. Just great. Now, instead of being able to quietly search for clues like he originally intended, he would be swamped with women who wanted to flirt with them in an attempt to raise their chances at being the next queen. Ugh.

"Not like I'd like any of them anyways..." He muttered, angrily ruffling his ebon hair. This day couldn't get any worse.

He lied. The night of the ball was _definitely_ worse than the preparation. Just as he suspected, he was literally attacked by women as soon as he set but a single foot in that accursed ballroom. Not only that, but Ara was swarmed by all the men who wanted to become King after Aren died. As if he'd let those filthy mongrels have his precious sister! Okay, Aren _was_ a little overprotective of his younger sister. She was practically his only family, after all, his father was old and senile, and was quickly deteriorating.

Finally managing to break out of the crowd of women after pushing past a final woman dressed in pink, a rather large pink gemstone set in the middle of her forehead, a flash of red caught his eye, from the servant's entrance. Looking again, he saw a young woman wearing a simple red dress, much simpler than those of the over-decked woman who flocked to him earlier... But still. Red. One of the most eye-catching colors out there. The crimson-haired girl turned, eyes scanning the crowd quickly before quickly turning again upon spotting the pink-haired lady and someone whom he assumed was her mother.

"That's odd..." He muttered. "It's almost like she doesn't want to be seen..." Making his way through the crowd, Aren easily picked her out through the sea of blue and pink. Lightly placing a hand on her shoulder, he spoke, an icy coldness coloring his tone. "Why is such a lovely young lady like you searching for someone so desperately?" She gasped quietly, spinning around rapidly, ruby eyes wide.

"Prince Aren..." Almost as quickly as she stopped she recovered. "It is a pleasure to speak with you." Something in her entire manner changed, her back straightening, hands neatly folded in front of her, crimson eyes growing cold and apathetic. Aren chuckled.

"Would you like to dance, _Miss_?" The malice in his voice was thinly veiled as he extended a hand, watching her gracefully - albeit reluctantly - accepting it, before essentially dragging her off to a secluded balcony where the music was still audible.

"To avoid prying eyes," He explained quickly. As they slowly swayed to the music, Aren could almost cut through the tension between them, that's how thick it was. Taking a deep breath, he decided to ask the million dollar question. "Tell me, Miss..." The red-haired lady's eyes flicked to his, acknowledging that she held his attention. "Have you come to finish the deed?" The lady tilted her head, cochineal hair cascading down her back.

"What deed, my Prince?" The malice and mistrust in her voice was as plain as day, and Aren could almost taste victory.

"You... You were the one who killed my mother, no? And now you've come back to kill me and my sister. You can't fool me, murderer. I saw you come in through the servant's entrance."

The woman's eyes widened. "W-What...? I would never do such a thing!" Aren snorted, his hands tightening around her wrists.

"Liar."

In an instant, Aren was flat on his derriere, the crimson haired woman gone, mixed in with the crowd. "Damn...!" He growled, standing up and dusting himself off. "At least I know who she is..." A sly grin crossed his face. "And I know how to flush her out of hiding..."

* * *

Elsa, upon returning home and shutting herself in her room, panted heavily. "He got the wrong idea! I'm not the murderer, Karis is...!" Quickly changing out of the lovely ballgown, Elsa sighed before attempting to get some sleep. When she finally did, it was dreamless and heavy.

The next day, Apple ran squealing through the entire house (In dirty shoes, of course) waving a piece of paper around like a madman. "THE PRINCE FOUND HIS LOVE AT THE BALL AND IS COMING AROUND TO EVERYONE'S HOUSE IN ORDER TO FIND HER!" There go Elsa's eardrums. Karis squealed, bounding down the stair, wrapping the pink-haired girl in a massive hug.

"I knew you'd be able to charm that prince!" Elsa rolled her eyes, scrubbing out the footprints that stained the immaculate marble floors. A ring at the doorbell drew their attention. "That must be the prince! Apple, be a dear and greet them at the door. Your future husband should see you as quickly as possible!" With a quick nod, Apple dashed off, heels clicking, to go and greet the prince. Karis turned to Elsa, smirking smugly. "Come and watch my dearest Apple become the next queen, girl." Stalking off, Karis didn't even bother to wait for her redheaded stepdaughter. Elsa sighed, standing up and briskly walking to where she assumed they would lead the prince and his group, praying to the Lady El that he didn't recognize her. Entering the lounge, she briefly made eye contact with the ebon-haired prince, quickly pulling her eyes away, barely catching the smirk that crossed his face.

Aren chuckled quietly. Found her. Nodding to his butler, the man, who was dressed in a neat black tuxedo, pulled out a delicate silver heel from a massive bag, presenting it to the pink-haired girl, smirking as she struggled to put it on. Feigning an expression of sorrow, Aren shook his head. "I am sorry, you are not my love... She left behind that shoe in her haste." The butler gently took the shoe back, and placed it in the bag. Pretending to leave, Aren purposely looked at Elsa. "Alas, there is another maiden in this house! If you would, please try on this shoe." Grimacing, Elsa was quite forcefully guided to the chair, the butler bringing out the shoe once again, slipping it on to her foot. A perfect fit. Grinning coldly, Aren pulled Elsa up.

"How?" She hissed, feigning a loving smile in order to avoid drawing suspicion to herself. Aren smirked.

"Visiting every single household until I found you. Plus, my butler has the incredible ability to guess anyone's shoe size rather accurately," he drawled lowly, tightening his grip on Elsa's arm. "Well then, _Cinderella_," he sneered. "You've got a lifetime to tell me what you know about my mother's murder. After all, we _are_ getting married." Elsa scowled.

"We'll see, you ass. I have nothing to say to an accusing prince like you."

Everything went downhill from there.

* * *

Me: I'm waaaaay too slow sometimes...

Eve: You were rather slow with producing this next chapter.

Me: Hey! I've got too many ideas all crammed into one! Plus, each story arc is only 3 chapters max, plus I've already started thinking about the next story arc...

Raven: First things first, Rosa.

Me: I KNOOOOOOW! Jeez, I'm not stupid.

Ara: Just throwing this out there, happy Canadian Thanksgiving!

Chung: For those of you who don't know, Rosa's a proud Canadian and isn't afraid to let people on the internet to know. It'll be pretty hard to stalk her through this site, anyways...

Me: So... Yeah... Reviewer replies!

Seraphic Mayumi-Chan - Thank you very much~! I hope you continue to enjoy this collection of stories!

Vahlite - Thank you very much! And congrats on winning, I do believe I mentioned the change of pairings to you before.

Cloudy Rabbit - Thank you very much! Good guess, but unfortunately that's not the pairing :( Better luck next time!

RevolutionizedWorld - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed this story. For me, it wasn't so much as trying to not lie to children, I just thought it would be a fun challenge to totally destroy fairy tales and make them all evil and stuff XD

AishaElementalMaster - What about her?

Yami - I'm sorry...? But that means I'm doing a good job! XD

Orithia - You're not blind OR stupid! Sometimes it just takes a while to find good stories. As for the pairings, I was originally planning to go with ElsaxAren because it fit the plot I had in mind, but switched it to ElsxAi because I thought ElsaxAren would be too hard for people to guess, but then switched back after re-evaluating the story, so... You're technically right, but I took the other correct guess. So! To make it up, you'll get a hint towards the next pairing OR a special preview, whichever you choose!

Me: And we're done!

Rena: Having fun destroying people's childhoods?

Me: Yup ^^

Elsword: Violent child.

Aisha: Look who's talking.

Elsword: Touche.

Me: Anyway...

Raven: Don't forget to R&R

Chung: Follow, favorite, or just totally ignore!

Me: CHUNG! THAT AIN'T NICE!

Chung: But it's true...

Eve: See you all next chapter.

Me: Love y'all! Chu~


End file.
